A Thin Line
by Jenn11
Summary: Rose hates Damon. But like Katherine said, "I hate you" sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end. Damon/Rose
1. Prologue

Title: A Thin Line

A/N: This Prologue is from Caroline's POV, but the rest of the story will be Rose's POV, with _**maybe**_ a few chapters being another character's POV. I'm thinking I'll need at least a couple chapters from Damon's POV to show his side of falling for Rose.

Many, many thanks to those who reviewed "Not Enough".

Prologue

(Before going home, after giving Elena her necklace back, Damon stops at the Grill for some alcohol and runs into Caroline…)

CAROLINE POV

Seeing Damon sitting at a booth, I join him. Not bothering to ask, I pick up his drink and finish it.

"What do you want, Caroline?" he asks.

"You aren't actually in love with Elena, you do know that, right?" I ask him.

"What, you think I'm still in love with you?" Damon taunts me.

"No. You never loved me. You loved Katherine. At least, who you thought Katherine was. And Elena is who you thought Katherine was. It's that version of Katherine you've always been in love with, not Elena. I'm not saying you don't love Elena. Just that you're not IN love with her. You love her as the one who makes your brother happy. As the person you wish Katherine had been. And since she looks just like Katherine – who you are in love with – of course you're attracted to her. But that isn't the same as being IN love. You need to admit that and move on. For Stefan and Elena… and yourself."

Damon doesn't respond, just stands up and leaves. I hope he realizes I didn't do that for him. I did it for Elena and Stefan. Their relationship will be easier if Damon will finally see the truth.


	2. Loss

Begins minutes after the ep 'Rose' ends.

This starts out with Rose hating Damon, but as Katherine said, "I hate you" sounds like the beginning of a love story, not the end. Rose gets to find out, as Damon did, just how thin the line between love and hate really is.

ROSE POV

I look up as another vampire entered the room. The other one from the house earlier. From Lexie's description, this can only be Damon.

"We have company," he comments.

"Yes. She's saying that Elena is still in danger," Stefan reports.

But now I've thought of Lexie… "Where is Lexie? Have you seen her lately? It's been a while since I heard from her." Both brothers tense up. Interesting.

"This one's all yours, Damon," Stefan says. I see pain in his eyes, and hear it in his voice. This isn't good.

"She's dead," Damon says.

Fury and grief rip through me. I didn't realize I had the ability to feel this much more pain after losing Trevor today. Everyone who meant anything to me is gone… Trevor Lexie. I know why Trevor was killed; and who did it. But Lexie? Who would kill her? Why?

"Details," I demand.

"I killed her," Damon admits.

Before I even consciously plan it, I have him against the wall. "You killed Lexie? Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"It was a mistake," he grits out. Not easy, since my arm is against his throat.

"Rose… Let him go. Please. It's too late to help Lexie. We can still help Elena."

I release Damon and turn to face Stefan. "I was her friend for hundreds of years. I thought you were her friend too. How could you let him live after he killed her?"

"He's my brother," comes the simple answer.

"This isn't over," I warn Damon. But Stefan is right. We have to focus on Elena right now. It's too late to help Lexie or Trevor. Thankfully, as a Vampire, I can turn off my emotions. I'll deal with them later.

The next night I'm outside the boarding house when Damon is suddenly beside me.

"For what's it's worth, I am sorry about Lexie," he says.

I hear the real regret in his voice. My emotions are still turned off, so I feel nothing in response.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I knew it would hurt Stefan. The Sherriff knew there was a Vampire in town. Someone was going to have to take the fall. I wasn't going to let it be me, or my brother. That left Lexie."

I'm actually impressed with his honesty, and his loyalty to his brother. Lexie told me about the tense, uneasy relationship they have. She also always said I should hook up with Damon, since I like bad boys. But he killed her. Not sure I will ever be able to forgive him for that.

FLASHBACK

Trevor is out feeding, so Lexie and I are enjoying some girl talk. Much as I love Trevor, I do need some time hanging out with another woman. Chatting, shopping, all the things you do with girl friends.

"So you and Trevor…"

"Lexie, I've told you before. He's my best friend. My brother. No, we are not sleeping together," I tell her. "What about you and Stefan?"

"No. He's my best friend, and when I can get him to relax we have the most fun together, but no. But if there's nothing with you and Trevor, maybe I should introduce you to Damon…"

Her voice trails off, and I can see the consideration in her eyes. "Who's Damon?"

"Stefan's brother. Stefan is the 'good guy'. Damon is the 'Bad Boy'. You're always telling me you have a thing for bad boys…"

I laugh. Lexie is the eternal romantic, which I love about her. And an incurable matchmaker, which I don't always love so much. But her heart's in the right place. That the thing with Lexie: her heart is always in the right place.

END FLASHBACK

It's a few nights later, alone in my room at the boarding house, when I finally let myself feel emotions again. The loss feels like an empty hole, that nothing will ever fill. I've never understood it when books and poems talked about drowning in emotion. Now I do. I'm drowning in grief.

I'm about to turn the emotions off again, it hurts too much to feel them, when strong arms wrap around me, and a voice speaks quietly to me.

"Don't do it. Don't turn the emotions off again. I know you want to. I now how tempting it is. How easy. But don't turn the emotions off again. Turning his emotions off is what let Damon kill Lexie. She wouldn't want you to not feel. Lexie loved life – even when it hurt. If we want to honor her, we need to let ourselves feel – even if it hurts."

"Lexie would kick my arse for turning my emotions off again," I finally admit, my voice hoarse and strange to my own ears. "So would Trevor."

Another wave of grief hits me, and I lean into Stefan, wishing I could cry to let out some of the toxic emotions inside me.

Eventually I'm calmer, and Stefan speaks again. "I'm sure you want to kill Damon right about now. Believe me, I know the feeling. But he's finally letting himself feel things again, and becoming the brother I remember. He needs a second chance. And I'm asking you to give it to him. He did help me save you and Elena from Elijah."

"I won't kill your brother," I reluctantly agree. There's been too much death lately. Considering how I feel having lost Trevor, my 'brother', I won't put Stefan through that. Lexie wouldn't want me to hurt Stefan by killing Damon.

We go downstairs and I see Damon. "You owe Stefan and Lexie your miserable life," I tell him before going outside. The night air soothes me, as does the speed when I start to run.

A/N: So, I really miss Lexie, which inspired the flashback. Should I keep doing flashbacks with Lexie, or no?


	3. The Ring

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews, and adding this story to your Alerts and Favorites. It really does inspire me to keep writing. How great was the Rose/Damon interaction this last ep! This story isn't going to follow the show exactly, but I'll try to keep some of the same elements. (ie: Rose and Damon aren't going to hook up yet (no matter how much I love that they did in the show – may do an unconnected one-shot about the stuff we didn't see in the show ;-) , but they do go visit her friend Slater and Elijah is still alive). Caroline and Stefan talk as shown in the show. And Elena learns Kat's story as in the ep. So she takes Damon to go see Slater, and they're talking…

ROSE POV

There's a loud crashing sound, then pain. Pain is all I feel as I burn. Then something is thrown over me, and I'm being led/carried out of the sunlight. Damon… He pulled me away. I can't focus much beyond the pain as he gets me to the car.

"Slater…"

"I don't know," he replies. "I was too busy trying to get us out of there. Let's get home."

I nod. We aren't safe here. Damon hands me a bag of blood. "Thank you," I reply, taking it. It helps heal me, and I'm soon feeling better.

Almost as soon as we're home, he disappears. I rest in the bedroom I'm using. Eventually I hear Stefan and Elena come in, so I go down to join them.

It's obvious both are upset. "What's wrong?"

"She went to see Katherine," Stefan replies.

Anger smolders. Yes, Elijah had killed Trevor, but the original responsibility for his death lies with Katherine. It's because of her that Elijah killed him. "What did the tramp have to say?"

"Nothing good."

They give me a quick summary of everything she told them. Nothing surprising.

Damon arrives. "Here," he says, tossing something small to me. I easily catch it. A ring?

I notice the ring on Damon's finger… A ring! "This…"

"I don't want a repeat of today. And… I owe you."

"This doesn't make us even, but… thank you," I tell him, slipping on the ring. I see that Stefan looks pleased, and Elena is smiling at Damon.

"What happened today?" Stefan asks, breaking the moment. Damon fills him in. Then Stefan tells him what they learned from Katherine. I already know it, so I tune it out, and focus on the ring. He'd have to have gotten a witch to make it. A witch wouldn't do this without something in return… What had Damon given her, or promised, in return for this ring for me?

Hours later I'm staring at the ring. For the first time in centuries I'm anxious for the sun to rise. Slowly the sky lightens and I walk outside.

As the sun hits my face I close my eyes and bask in the comfortable warmth it provides, rather than burning pain. I try to remember this from when I was human, and can't. It was too long ago. Something I took for granted then. I was such a little fool.

It's at least a full minute before I open my eyes and look around. Damon is there in the shadows, watching; an unreadable expression on his face.

"Thank you," I say softly, knowing he'll still hear me. A moment later he's beside me. "I'm not sure you can understand what this means… To be in the sun after centuries… You've never known that. It's… a bloody marvelous gift."

"I couldn't bring Lexi back, but I could give you the sun back," he responds.

"What's it like… being in love with the woman who loves your brother…" His expression darkens, and I continue, "I'm not trying to be a bitch… Just curious."

"It's… painful. But according to Caroline, I'm not actually in love with Elena."

I listen as he explains a conversation he had with Caroline a few nights ago. I need to meet this Caroline. "She may have a point," I tell him.

"She does… Much as it pains me to admit that…"

I can't help but grin a little, and he sees it.

"Tell Stefan about this, and I will kill you," he warns. "He's my brother, and I love him, but…"

"You also have to torment him a bit. Don't worry. I understand having a little brother. You love them, but you have to make their lives miserable sometimes. Can't let them get too sure of themselves."

We both smile, and for a moment I forget I hate him. For a moment we're just older siblings, sharing an understanding. Then Damon becomes serious.

"For a long time I did hate him… Because he turned me. Because Katherine wanted him as well as me…"

"Thin line between love and hate."

"Who turned you and Trevor?"

"I was turned about five years before Trevor. He was hurt. A hunting accident. He was… dying. He knew what I was, and begged me to turn him. I couldn't let my little brother die." I shudder thinking of the memory. But it's better than the memory of a few days ago when I couldn't save him.

I see the shrewd look in Damon's eyes. He didn't miss that I didn't say who turned me. But he doesn't press the issue. "So, what do you want to do on your first day in the sun?" he asks.

"Get a tan, of course. Now go away so I can."

"I'd rather watch," he replies, leering at me.

I speed away. It's actually far too cool to tan, but I am going to spend the day in the sun.

Sitting in the sun, looking over the river, I sob; wishing Trevor could be here with me. The emptiness inside is so great, even all the sunlight pouring down on me can't fill it. As I slowly walk back to the boarding house I realize that, strangely, I felt less lonely with Damon this morning. And at least having the sun again had distracted me from this pain for a few hours last night and this morning.

(Probably wait until after Thursday's ep to do another chapter. I think I'll do one chapter a week, taking into account at least some things from each week's episode…)


	4. Caroline

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites or Alerts.

I know I was going to wait for the next ep, but it's too far away, so… Hope you like this chapter.

ROSE POV

I look up as Elena comes in. "I'm meeting Caroline at the Grill. Just to hang out and talk. Would you like to join us?"

I smile at her. Considering that I'd kidnapped her and turned her over to Elijah, this is an amazingly kind offer. I can see why Stefan, and Damon, fell in love with her. Something twists in my heart. I'm happy that Stefan loves her, but the thought that Damon loves her… I don't like it. Then I remind myself of the conversation Damon told me about the reason I want to meet Caroline. I want to hear more of her theory about Damon not really being in love with Elena. No! I don't care if he loves Elena! I _**can't**_ care if he loves Elena! He killed Lexi!

"Rose?"

"Yes. I'd like that. Thank you. It's nice of you to offer, considering…"

"You were trying to protect your brother. I understand that," Elena responds. "Trevor was your brother, right?"

"Yes… Sort of. We were best friends growing up. I was 12 and he was 10 when his parents died. Some illness, that they could probably cure now. My family took him in, and we became brother and sister as well as friends. Since there was no blood relation Lexi always thought that Trevor and I… hooked up. Took me hundreds of years to convince her otherwise."

"You and Stefan really cared about her, didn't you?"

"Yes. But let's go. Your friend is waiting." It still hurts terribly to think and talk about Trevor.

She gives me an understanding smile, and we leave.

A short time later, we're at the Grill. Elena waves to a lovely blonde girl.

"Hi!"

"Caroline, this is Rose. Rose, Caroline," Elena introduces.

I buy us drinks, and we sit at a table. I find I enjoy their company, and time passes quickly.

The next day, while Stefan is at school, Damon and I end up spending the day together at the boarding house. During the morning, we take turns choosing music; just listening to it, and sometimes commenting on it. Our taste in music is similar, and he actually introduces me to a couple bands I really like. The afternoon is spent reading – but not for fun. Research on doppelgangers and ways we might protect ourselves from Klaus.

Over the next few days I spend a surprising amount of time with Caroline. She tells me stories of her, Elena, and Bonnie growing up in Mystic Falls. And how things have changed since the Salvatore brothers arrived. I'm not really surprised to learn that Damon used her. It's not surprising to learn that Damon used her. Since I am coming to consider her a friend, it gives me another reason to despise Damon. Except… I don't despise him anymore.

He sacrificed Lexi to save himself and his brother. Just as I was willing to sacrifice Elena to save me and my brother. How can I hate him for doing something I was willing to do. Something I did do. I've come to like Elena, but still don't' feel guilty about what I did. If I had it to do over, I'd just work with the Salvatore brothers and Elena instead of against them. I wouldn't fool myself that Elijah would ever let Trevor live. So much I'd do differently.

On Saturday Caroline and I go shopping. We talk about Matt and Tyler for awhile. From her voice it's so easy to tell that she loves Matt. It's sad that she had to give up the boy she loved to protect him. "How are things with you and Damon?" she eventually asks.

"Me and Damon? There's nothing…" I tell her.

"Please. He's too hot for you not to have noticed. Don't make it to easy for him. He'll appreciate you more if he has to work for you. He'll also respect you more. I think that was one of the biggest problems I had with him: he never respected me. Please don't get involved with him until you know you have his respect. The relationship won't work otherwise… I've… learned that the hard way."

"What makes you think I want a relationship with him? Yes, he's 'hot', but he also killed my friend."

"I may not be great at school, but I'm really good at seeing who likes who. If you were still human, your heart rate would double every time you heard his name," Caroline says. I can't exactly deny that, so I stay silent. Caroline continues, "I know how easy it is to hate Damon. I also know how easy it is to forget you hate him when he puts that intense focus on you. You feel like you're the only person in the world. Like you are his world. That's very powerful… especially for someone like me…" Caroline's voice trails off.

I've heard her say enough about her mother to figure out what she means. She'd never been the center of anyone's world. Then Damon made her think she was the center of his world. It may not have been true, but it was enough for him to easily use her. I'd better take a lesson from that. But she's right about how easy it is to fall under the spell of Damon's intense focus.

"Oh, look!" Caroline says, as something catches her attention.

"You're spending a lot of time with Damon," Stefan notes one evening.

"I've been spending time with Caroline," I reply.

"Yes… and Damon. Does this mean you've forgiven him?"

"I… honestly don't know. I feel less lonely with him, which makes absolutely no sense…" I hear the frustration in my own voice.

Stefan nods. "I always felt less lonely around Lexi. It's one of the reasons I loved her so much. Not like I love, Elena, of course… But…"

"Yeah. You loved her as a friend. So did I. And she loved you. Talked about all the fun you had together."

"We did have a lot of fun. Sometimes I think she kept me sane. That those times we had kept me from losing hope. They reminded me life it was worth… living."

"Lexi was very good at that," I agree. "And the older you get, the more you'll realize how priceless a gift that ability to give hope and remind others that our lives are worth living is."

Next chapter will be Damon's POV…


	5. Bad Timing

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and/or Alerts. This chapter is Damon's POV. Since they moved VERY fast on the show, I'm letting this move faster than I'd planned… hope you like it…

DAMON POV

I'm watching Rose… again. I spend far too much time watching Rose. The way I used to watch Katherine. But Rose is so different from Katherine. Katherine was so careful with her words. Every word and action calculated. She always thought before she spoke. Rose speaks what's on her mind. She doesn't play games. I like that. I… trust it. She looks up and meets my eyes. I'm suddenly standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"You," I admit, then kiss her before she can respond. And I do want her. I have since the moment I first saw her standing in the sunlight wearing the ring I gave her. But she does respond to my kiss. Passionately. I can taste the wine she's been drinking this evening as I explore her mouth. Her hands slid up under my shirt. Then they're sliding the shirt off. I don't want to stop the kiss, but it'll be worth it, so I break away long enough for her to finish taking off my shirt. Then I return the favor. I take a moment to enjoy the sight of her with only a bra and jeans. Instead of taking her mouth again, I'm kissing my way down her neck.

A throat being cleared grabs our attention. I look over Rose's head, to see Stefan standing there. "Bad timing, little brother," I growl, holding Rose against me to limit Stefan's view. Not because I think she's shy or modest but because… I don't to give him the pleasure of seeing her half undressed. I want that all for myself. I shared Katherine. I will NOT share Rose.

"Bloody bad timing," Rose agrees, staying still in my arms. Now that we aren't kissing I can just focus on how good it feels to hold her and how perfectly she fits against me.

"Since you don't seem to be getting the message, let me clarify: Go. Away," I tell Stefan, glaring at him.

"Elijah is alive," he says.

Rose tenses in my arms. "I killed him," I remind Stefan, running my hand up and down Rose's back in an attempt to comfort her.

"He's alive."

"Fine. Give us a minute."

I see the curiosity in his eyes, but he nods and leaves.

In less than a second Rose and I have our shirts back on. Pity. It was a VERY nice view. I'm about to call Stefan back in, when she leans up and kisses me. It's soft and fast, but somehow promises more.

"Elijah isn't going to hurt you. I won't let him," I tell her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Damon. You killed him, and yet he's still alive. He's more powerful that even I thought."

"He isn't after you, and I won't let him hurt you," I repeat.

She steps away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Yes, he's after your precious Elena." There's venom in her voice. Jealousy. I like it.

"It's complicated. Yes, I have to protect Elena. I owe her, and Stefan, that much. But we aren't having this conversation now," I tell her, looking at the door, which Stefan is standing behind – listening to every word we say.

She seems to get the point, and nods.

Hours later I'm in the Crypt. "Katherine!"

"Damon… Whatever do you want?" she asks as she saunters slowly into view. That blood Elena gave her must have helped.

"Just to let you know that we are finally and truly over," I tell her.

"You finally managed to steal Elena from Stefan? How scandalous. How delicious." She'bs smiling, but I see the anger in her eyes.

"No. My fixation on Elena was just a symptom of my obsession with you."

"I'm glad you finally realized that. I'm the one you love," she says, her tone triumphant.

"Loved. Past tense. I did love you… and that meant nothing to you."

"It meant something."

"Yes. That it was easier to use and manipulate me," I remind her. "That you didn't have to go to the trouble of compelling me, like you did Stefan."

"So who is it?" she asks, genuine curiosity in her voice now.

"That, you don't need to know. I won't make her a target of your jealousy. I just want you to rot down here knowing I'm happy with someone else," I tell her, turning to go.

"Don't flatter yourself that I'd be jealous. And I'm helpless down here, so what's the harm of telling me…"

"Maybe jealous was the wrong word," I admit. "But you are very possessive. Just because you don't want me doesn't mean you want to let anyone else have me. I was your 'toy' after all. Good bye, Katherine."

Rose is sitting on the couch when I get home. "Where's Stefan?"

"With Elena."

"So we're alone. Good. Now, where were we…" I say, moving in to kiss her.

"Finishing that conversation," she says, pulling away.

I settle on the couch. "Fine. But the other part was a lot more fun."

"We can get back to that, after we finish this conversation," she promises.

"I was at the Crypt. Telling Katherine that I was finally truly over her. That I was moving on. That I'd found someone new."

I can see that caught her interest. "And how did the little tramp take it?"

"Not well. She's jealous of you. She doesn't want me, but she doesn't want anyone else to have me."

"That sounds like her. But, Damon, I have no intention of being your… What do you Yanks call it? Rebound Girl?"

"You're not. I've had more than a hundred years to get over Katherine," I remind her.

"But you didn't spend that time getting over her. You spent that time obsessing about her and wanting her back."

Damn it. I was hoping she wouldn't think about that. "True. Then I found out she never loved me. That she was free the whole time, and never told me - even knowing that I was looking for her. Trying to find a way to save her, when she didn't even need to be saved. Then she tells me that it was always my brother she loved. I hate her."

"I don't doubt you hate her. But I'm not sure that means you're over her."

"At least give me a chance."

"A chance," she agrees, and I move closer and kiss her. It takes longer than the kiss earlier, but she responds. We leave a trail of clothes as we make our way to my bedroom.

Once we're done, I lie still, holding her and thinking. This was so much better than with Katherine. With Katherine the physical pleasure was intense, but I never realized how much the emotion was lacking until now, when I felt the emotions in Rose that were always lacking in Katherine. And it's not like the physical pleasure was lacking with Rose. She's asleep, and I lean close, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

A/N: Hope I did Damon's POV justice. Next chapter will be back to with Rose POV as she wakes up in Damon's arms, and thinks about what they did, and what happens next.


	6. Waking Up

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in posting this…. Thanks for the reviews. I've been working on a few Rose/Damon one shots, that should be posted soon…

ROSE POV

As I wake, memory returns. Memory of last night. Damon was… unlike anyone I've been with. Not that I have a lot of 'experience' since I was living in hiding, but still… That intense focus Caroline and I talked about. When we were… I don't even know the word. I won't say 'making love', but it was more than just having sex. Intimate. That's better. When we were intimate, all that existed was that moment. What we were doing and feeling right then. No future. No past. Just the focus of the present moment. And is he ever good in bed. Not that I'm going to tell him that. His ego is big enough already.

It feels good to just lie here in his arms. Safe. Even… cherished. That's something I haven't felt for… longer than I want to admit. I wish I could just freeze time. Never leave this perfect moment. Never have to worry about Katherine, Elijah, or Klaus. I honestly believe that Damon does want to be with me. At least now. But if Elena ever truly ended things with Stefan… Would he leave me to be with her? No. I can't worry about that now. And I honestly don't see Elena leaving Stefan. Not really. Not completely. Some part of her heart would always belong to him, and Damon wouldn't accept that. He's a bad boy. Selfish. Whoever he's with, he'd want her all to himself. He could never have that with Katherine, or Elena. With me… he can. But is that the only reason he's with me? If it is, is it enough?

"Good morning," he whispers in my ear.

"It is a good morning," I agree, turning to face him. He immediately captures my lips and we share a lingering good morning kiss.

"You look good in morning light," he says, smiling.

"So do you."

"I look good in any light," he says, his smile changing to a smirk.

I give his shoulder a 'love bite' in 'punishment', but can't disagree. He responds by pulling me closer, and I relax against him. It feels wonderful just to be able to relax. To not be on the run anymore. With Damon, I feel safe. He may be fairly young, in vampire terms, but is also very dangerous. If I have to face Klaus and Elijah, I'm glad Damon is on my side. He's not one I'd want as an enemy.

"What are you thinking?" he asks in a quiet voice.

"That I'm glad we're on the same side. How safe I feel with you."

"You are safe. I've told you that. I'm not going to let them hurt you," he reassures me.

"I believe you." I shouldn't, but I do.

"We should probably get up soon, before my interfering brother comes looking for us," he says. I hear the reluctance in his voice. He doesn't want to lose this… whatever it is we're sharing, any more than I do.

"Stefan, stay away. We're busy," I say, loudly enough that any vampire in the house could hear it.

Damon chuckles, and runs his hand down my side, to rest on my hip. "And what are we 'busy' doing?" he asks, his tone sending shivers down my back.

"I'm sure we can come up with something…. You're a clever boy…"

A few hours later we finally leave the bedroom.

Forty eight hours. Hard to believe it was just two days ago that things seemed to be going so well. Now Stefan is trapped in the tomb with Katherine. And Damon is free to resume his persuit of Elena Elena. I want to believe he won't – that he really does care about me… But… "Damon?" I greet as he walks into my room.

"Who did you expect?" he teases, with a smirk.

"I thought you'd…"

"Be with Elena? I told you, that obsession is over. I thought I would have proven that a couple nights ago…" As he speaks, he pulls me against him.

"Maybe I just need a little reminding…" I tease.

"Happy to oblige," he says against my lips, before kissing my deeply. I'm more than willing to go along, and next thing I know we're on the bed.

"Very convincing," I admit once we're done. He chuckles, and wraps his arm even tighter around me. "And we will find a way to get Stefan out of that tomb."

"Yes, we will," he says, and I hear the determination in his voice. "I'm not leaving my little brother to rot in that tomb."

STEFAN POV – (Tomb w/ Katherine)

"You don't really think Damon is in any hurry to get you out of here, do you? Now that he has Elena all to himself…" Katherine taunts me.

"You're out of touch, Katherine. He isn't after Elena. He has someone else," I tell her.

"He did try to spin me a fantasy about being over me, and Elena, and moving on with someone else," she admits.

"It's no fantasy. And they aren't quiet, so I, unfortunately, know exactly how 'into' her he is," I taunt her.

"So who is she?"

"If he didn't tell you, I'm not going to," I tell her. "She makes him happy. Genuinely happy. She cares about him – which is more than you ever gave him."

"And she keeps him away from Elena, which is all you really care about."

"Yes, I like that she's distracted him from Elena, but he's my brother, and I am glad he's finally happy. Finally found someone who deserves him," I tell her.

A/N: So, not sure what should happen next… Any requests? Katherine getting out and trying to hurt Rose? Elijah? Or just let them get Stefan out, and enjoy being together for a little while?


	7. Bite Me

Thanks for the reviews and ideas. Since that last chapter took so long, I wanted to get this one up fast, and I was inspired.

David Fishwick: Stefan out of the Tomb, as requested.

Ramon-Tiva-TenRiv: Rose being kidnapped coming up in a few chapters… Thanks for the idea! Karma for her kidnapping Elena ;-)

Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever: Third option it is… sort of… They will get to just enjoy being together for at least a few chapters now, before more drama (kidnapping)

ROSE POV

Same scenes as in By the Light of the Moon, (except Stefan and Kat talking in the tomb. That's same as in the end of my last chapter) Picks up just after Rose is bitten by the wolf (while this is going on, Stefan has his reunion with Elena)

"Rose!" Damon says, and is quickly at my side.

We look at my shoulder. It's healing… "Looks like I'm okay."

"Werewolf bites are supposed to be fatal to vampires…"

"Guess that's just a rumor," I say, hearing the relief in my own voice.

"You're sure you're not hurt?" he presses.

"No. I'm fine," I assure him. I kiss him for good measure. Damn, can he kiss…

(They find out from Caroline it wasn't Tyler, and realize it was Jules)

Hours later my shoulder starts to hurt.

"What's wrong?" Damon asks, as he sees me rubbing it.

"It's hurting," I admit.

He's instantly beside me. "Let me look," he says. It's not a request, but not quite an order. I nod.

He pulls the shoulder of my shirt down. "It's bruised looking. This isn't good."

I move to look in a mirror, and he pulls out his phone. I only hear his side of the conversation.

"Stefan… Yes, I assumed you were with Elena. This is serious. Rose was bitten by Jules. Werewolf bites are supposed to be fatal to vampires. I need you back here now! Bring Elena with you."

He immediately makes another call.

"Bonnie. Bring Luka and get over here… Just do it, Bonnie. We'll discuss what I owe you for it later."

"Rose?" Stefan asks in a concerned voice as he enters a while later, Elena beside him.

"It hurts, but I'm okay for now," I tell him. I see the concern in Elena's eyes as well. I'm still getting used to seeing such… human emotion in eyes that look just like Katherine's.

"How can I help?" she asks.

Damon answers before I can. "We need to contact your mother. She did a lot of research. She might now something."

"I don't know how to contact her… but I'll try. Maybe my unc… father will know," she says. I manage a grateful smile.

Moments later Bonnie and Luka arrive. Once we tell them what happened, they say they don't know any spell to cure a vampire of a werewolf bite. Bonnie agrees to look in Emily's spell book, and call some witch named Lucy. Luka agrees to ask his father.

"I'll be back," Damon says, kissing me then speeding away. A short time later he returns. "Katherine doesn't know anything. Neither does Elijah."

"You talked to Elijah?" I ask, my blood pounding with no need for the usual alcohol or caffeine.

I'm sitting in a chair, and he kneels in front of it so our eyes meet. "Yes, I talked to them both. I will find a way to save you, Rose. I'm not going to lose you… I…"

From the emotions in his eyes, he was going to say 'I love you'. I understand why he can't say it yet. And I haven't said it to him, either. This isn't the time. If either of us said it now, it wouldn't be believable. It would be the emotion and worry that I might die. Better for both of us to wait, and hope he can find a cure for me. And I'd rather it be in private, not in front of everyone. I'm not into the modern American idea of making a public spectacle of your life and feelings. Call me old fashioned – or just sane. Not that I don't appreciate that they're here to help me, but _**that**_ is between Damon and I.

Eventually everyone leaves, and Damon picks me up. "I can still walk, Damon," I tell him, even as I relax in against him.

"And I can carry you," he says.

He takes me to his room. I switch into one of his t-shirts to sleep. Once we're in bed, he pulls me close. "We'll find a cure. You're going to be fine," he whispers. I wonder if it's me he's trying to convince, or himself. After several minutes of comfortable silence, he speaks again. "I don't know if I... love you... but I do know this: you're the most precious person in my world."

"And you've become the most important person in mine," I reply. It's enough for now.

When I wake up the pain is worse. I hurt all over, but it's still nice to wake up in Damon's arms.

It's Saturday, and by mid morning the others arrive.

Emily's spell book has nothing. Luka's father doesn't know anything. Bonnie left a message for Lucy, and Elena managed to get Isobel's number and leave a voice mail for her.

The only good part of this is Damon. Other than the trip to see Elijah and Katherine, he hasn't left my side. I think he's just biding his time to deal with Jules… It's smart. He has to wait 'til the three days of the full moon are over to take her on. And he'd better save a piece of her for me…

By evening I feel like I'm burning up. I don't need Damon, or a thermometer, to tell me I'm running a high fever. As the hours pass it's getting harder and harder to focus. To think clearly. The hunger is also getting worse. Harder to control. In a few days I won't be able to be in the same room with a human.

Everyone looks over as a vampire speeds into the room.

"Isobel," Damon greets.

Isobel ignored him, and looks at Elena. "It sounded important."

"How did you get here so fast?" Elena asks.

"Once I heard the Originals were coming after you, I returned. I've been in town about a week. If they didn't know I was here, I'd at least have the element of surprise if you needed me," Isobel answers.

"You came to help me?"

"You're my daughter."

Even though Alaric is standing near Elena, Isobel seems to be making a point of not looking at him. Interesting.

"You two can catch up later," Damon cuts in. "Isobel, in your research, did you find anything on how to cure a vampire who's been bitten by a werewolf?"

She turns to him. "If it's soon enough, yes… But you're not going to like it. Wolfsbane. Think of it like chemo. She's a vampire. Vervain is her poison, not wolfsbane. But the curse spreading from that bite is werewolf. The wolfsbane will affect it – kill it. But just like chemo isn't easy on a human, this won't be easy on her. A thousand times worse than chemo, if the research is right." She pauses and looks at me. "If you're lucky you'll pass out from the pain. If you're unlucky… it'll kill you, or you'll wish it would. If the wolf curse has spread too much from the bite, this could kill you. When were you bitten?"

"Last night," I tell her.

"Get the wolfsbane," she says, looking back at the others.

"I'll go," Stefan says, speeding away.

Before long, Stefan is back. Isobel takes it into the kitchen, and comes back with a glass of disgusting looking liquid.

"Thank you," I tell her, taking the glass and drinking. It tastes horrible, but that's all.

Minutes later I can't help but scream as a wave of pain hits, centered at the bite. I feel Damon's arms holding me, then the world goes black.

A/N: She's just blacked out. No way I'm going to kill her. I hope the solution of drinking wolfsbane didn't seem too simple. I wanted to get Isobel back, (I like her with Alaric). Also deal with the werewolf biting Rose, and Stefan out of the tomb, since those things happened in the show. While Rose recovers, Damon is take care of her, and have a 'chat' with Jules. Damon may be falling in love, but he's still Damon… Besides, Rose likes a bad boy, and Damon's gonna to keep his bad boy status by dealing with Jules…

Merry Christmas!


	8. Sleeping Beauty

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts Lists. I did a one shot Isobel/Alaric story based on this story. It's called Welcome Home, if anyone is a fan of that pairing. I wanted to keep this story focused on Rose and Damon. Strats off just before the last chapter ended. I'm going to show a few minutes from Damon's POV that we already saw from Rose's last chapter.

DAMON POV

I hate this! I'm watching Rose deteriorate before my eyes. She's in constant pain, and I can't do anything about it. She's burning hot. I lost Katherine and Elena, if I ever even had them, but I won't lose Rose. I can't. There has to be something…

Everyone looks over as a vampire sped into the room.

"Isobel."

She ignores me, and looks at Elena. "It sounded important."

"How did you get here so fast?" Elena asks.

"Once I heard the Originals were coming after you, I returned. I've been in town about a week, staying out of sight. If they didn't know I was here, I'd at least have the element of surprise if you needed me," Isobel answers.

"You came to help me?"

"You're my daughter."

"You two can catch up later," I cut in. "Isobel, in your research, did you find anything on how to cure a vampire who's been bitten by a werewolf?"

She finally looks at me. "If it's soon enough, yes… But you're not going to like it. Wolfsbane. Think of it like chemo. She's a vampire. Vervain is her poison, not wolfsbane. But the curse speading from that bite is werewolf. The wolfsbane will affect it – kill it. But just like chemo isn't easy on a human, this won't be easy on her. A thousand times worse than chemo, if the research is right." She pauses and looks at me. "If you're lucky you'll pass out from the pain. If you're unlucky… it'll kill you, or you'll wish it would. If the wolf curse has spread too much from the bite, this could kill you. When were you bitten?"

"Last night," Rose tells her.

"Get the wolfsbane," she says, looking back at the others.

"I'll go," Stefan says, speeding away. I'm grateful, since I don't want to leave Rose. He knows that, which is why he's going.

He's back soon, and Isobel prepares the drink of wolfsbane of Rose. At first no reaction, other than making a face that tells me it tastes as bad as it looks, but then Rose screams. I pull her into my arms as her eyes close; her breathing remains harsh.

"Rose? Rose?" There's no answer.

Isobel is beside me. "She's okay… She's gone unconscious. It's a blessing, Damon. The easiest thing for her. You _**don't**_ want her awake for this. Take her up to her room and let her rest."

I carry her up to my room, not the guest room she's been using. I hear the others talking downstairs, but don't pay attention. All my focus is on Rose. I turn on some of the music I know she likes, hoping it will sooth her, since her occasional moans or whimpers and pained expression tell me she isn't resting peacefully. Thankfully, it seems to help, and she rests a little quieter.

Almost an hour later I hear a soft knock on the door, and Elena steps in. "How is she?"

"Not good," I admit.

"She's going to be okay. She's old, and strong. She'll make it, Damon," Elena reassures me. She steps forward and hugs me, before leaving.

Not long after Elena leaves, Stefan comes in. "Here," he says, holding out a glass of blood. I wave it away. "Drink it, Damon. You need to keep your strength up."

I take it and drink. "Thanks, Stefan."

"You're welcome. She's going to be okay. Isobel thinks it should be better by tomorrow," he tells me.

"Good. I'm not sure how much more of this she can take." I'm not sure how much more of watching her suffer I can take, but I don't say that.

"Elena and the others have left. I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you, Stefan," I tell him.

Eventually I lie down beside her, and pull her close. Her temperature seems to have evened out. Still too high – for a Vampire – but the same as it was hours ago. She nestles closer, and I kiss her cheek.

I eventually fall into a light doze, but any sound or movement from Rose wakes me. By morning I think her temperature is down a little, but maybe I'm just more used to the fever.

Stefan comes in a little later, handing me a glass of blood, which I quickly down.

"How is she?"

"The fever isn't worse, but it's not better. I think she's resting easier," I tell him.

"Isobel called. She's going to recheck some of her old research, see if she can find anything else to help Rose once she wakes up."

I nod.

"I think Isobel's turned her emotions back on… like you did," Stefan says.

"For Elena's sake, I hope so. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Get me wolfsbane. Lots of it."

"Damon… You need to focus on helping Rose, not getting revenge on Jules."

"I am, Stefan. But once Rose is recovered I want to be ready to deal with Jules. She is going to pay for hurting Rose. I've spent the last two days watching Rose suffer. She blacked out the pain is so bad, and still can't escape it. Jules isn't getting away with that, little brother. Would you let it go if she'd hurt Elena like this?"

"No," he admits.

"Exactly. And I may have turned my emotions back on, but I'm still not the nice guy you are."

"I'll get the wolfsbane. What next?"

"Put it in some buckets of water, and soak some rope in the water. Also, rub it on a large knife. Enough to get the knife coated."

He looks at Rose, then leaves.

Hours later relief floods me as her eyes open. "Damon?" she rasps.

"Yeah, Rose. I'm here. You're going to be okay. How do you feel?"

"Hurts. Thirsty," she manages.

"Stefan, Rose needs blood," I call, loud enough I'm sure he can hear me.

Sure enough, moments later he's in the room, carrying a tray with a couple large cups of blood, and a couple extra bags.

Rose quickly drinks them.

_**A few hours later:**_

Seeing Jules, I throw a knife coated with wolfsbane. It does the trick, and she collapses, a scream of pain sounding loud in the quiet evening. I speed to her, and place the ropes soaked in wolfsbane around her wrists and ankles. I smile at the red burns I see form, and her whimpers of pain. I'm going to make sure she suffers more than Rose did. The knife stays in as I carry her to the old Lockwood dungeon. Since it's not a full moon anymore, Tyler won't be using it.

I lock her in the cell, with wolfsbane infused water. "I have to get back to get back to Rose," I tell her, keeping my voice casual. "We'll be back to visit in a few days."

"Please… Just kill me now," she begs.

I pretend to consider it. "No. I'm sure Rose will want to 'chat' with you first, and killing you now would be too merciful. In case you didn't get the message, I'm not the nice brother. I'd say you could check that with Mason, but, well… I killed him."

I turn and walk away. She screams, and I honestly can't tell if it's rage or pain. Probably both. I smile.


	9. Better

So, I've created a Damon and Rose Group on Yahoo. A place for any of us who like Damon and Rose to chat about the couple (or about either character), share our favorite Damon/Rose moments, and fanfic. The link is below

./group/DamonRose/

It is set to require Moderator approval to join. I'm hoping that will keep out the spammers, and any Delena fans who want to crash our Rose/Damon party.

A/N: This chapter is a bit fluffy. Next chapter is them (mostly Damon) having 'fun' with Jules, so no fluff planned. Thank you so much for the reviews! I really, really appreciate them. And thanks for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

ROSE POV

As I regain consciousness the first thing I'm aware of, besides the pain and thirst, is Damon. "Damon?"

"Yeah, Rose. I'm here. You're going to be okay. How do you feel?"

"Hurts. Thirsty," I manage. My voice sounds horrid.

"Stefan, Rose needs blood," he calls, loud enough for any vampire in the house to hear him.

Sure enough, moments later Stefan's in the room, carrying a tray with a couple large cups of blood, and a couple extra bags.

I quickly drink them, and feel the strength flowing through me as my body soaks up the blood. Even so, I feel how weak I am. A human is probably stronger than I am right now. But at least the hellish pain is gone. I'm still sore. Maybe I can talk Damon into a massage later…

The sound of someone entering the boarding house gets all our attention. Stefan leaves. The scent and voice reach me. Elijah. They're being quiet, so I can't make out the words. Damn it! Damon moves so that he is between me and the door. It's subtle, but it means a lot to me.

Several minutes later Stefan comes back up - alone. "What did Elijah want?" Damon asks.

"To see if Rose was alive. To see if you'd found a cure."

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"That we had a cure. I told him it was wolfsbane. It was the compromise to keep him from coming up here."

"Thanks. I'm not ready to deal with him." I'm really not. Still feel weak as any human. Not the state I need to be in to face Elijah.

"You know he'll be back…" Stefan warns.

"And we'll deal with him then," Damon growls.

"I'll leave you two alone," Stefan says, leaving and closing the door behind him.

I tell Damon, "I'm in desperate need of a bath."

"I'll join you," he says, smirking at me.

"I don't think so," I tell him. "I'm not up to that yet."

"Spoil sport," he teases.

"Elena," I call, since I know she's in the house with Stefan.

She shows up a minute later. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Run me a hot bubble bath? I'd ask Damon, but women are better at knowing how to run a bubble bath."

She smiles. "Sure."

"I think I've been insulted," Damon says.

"How many bubble baths have you ever had?"

"None," he says, making a face.

"Exactly. I'm willing to bet Elena has had dozens."

A few minutes later Elena reappears.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"No problem. I hope it makes you feel better."

"I'm sure it will," I reply. I've had a weakness for bubble baths for decades. She leaves, closing the door behind her, and Damon helps me into the bathroom.

The bubble bath she's used is rose scented. I inhale deeply, and smile. "Thanks. I'll see you in a little bit."

"You're sure I can't join you?"

"Damon, I want to relax. A bath with you would be the opposite of relaxing."

He kisses me, then leaves.

A moment later I'm sinking into the hot water. My sore muscles start to feel better after a few minutes. I don't get out until the water cools enough to drive me out.

I feel better, and grab the my robe from the back of the door, wrapping it around me. Damon is in my room, having showered himself if the wet hair is any indication, with a couple glasses of blood. I sit down, and take the cup he offers.

"Better?"

"Better," I confirm.

We just sit quietly, sipping the blood in our glasses. It feels good just to have this simple, quiet time with Damon. Sure, the problems are still out there, and will have to be dealt with, but for now, we can just enjoy a little peace and being together. Eventually we're done drinking, and place the empty glasses on the small table. I break the comfortable silence. "Thank you, Damon. It would have been much harder making it through this without you. If you hadn't found Isobel, I wouldn't have made it at all."

"Elena is partly to thank for that. And it's my fault Jules attacked you in the first place. If I hadn't provoked her…"

"… you wouldn't be who you are," I tell him, standing up and moving to sit in his lap. He wraps his arms around me, and I relax against him.

It's not long before I fall asleep again. When I wake up, Damon isn't in the room. I heard the door open and close, then Damon appears.

"Hey, you're awake," he greets.

"Yes. You're back."

"I had to go make sure Jules wouldn't leave town. She's in a safe place until you're feeling better."

I can't help but smile. "Knew there was a reason I liked you." Have to admit this is one reason I like 'Bad Boys'. He isn't telling to 'forgive' or 'let it go'. I want revenge, and he's more than willing to help me get it. Jules is going to pay for what she did to me.

I drift in and out of sleep for the next day. Damon is always close by when I wake up, though I can tell he went to shower, because once when I woke up he had wet hair and different clothes.

The second day, I get dressed, and we go outside. I soak in the sun, still marveling that I can be out in the sun without it burning me. But I tire quickly, and we go back in. Isobel and Alaric arrive about an hour later.

"You're looking much better," she notes.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you for coming, and for the antidote. I owe you, and I'm not one to forget my debts."

She smiles, and gives a small nod. Watching her and Alaric - how close they stand, and the casual touches - I'm betting they're back together. Since she helped me, and Damon considers Alaric a friend, even if he won't admit it, I'm happy for them. From the way Damon is watching them, he realizes the same thing, and is also happy for his friend.

As we go up to bed, I tell Damon, "Tomorrow, I want to go see Jules."

"You sure you're feeling strong enough?"

"If I was going alone, no. For tomorrow, I'll just watch, and let you play."

"Sounds fun," he says, smiling that dangerous smile of his.


	10. Water

A/N: Sorry this chapter is sort of short, but after how sad last night's ep was I had to post some happy Rose/Damon immediately. Last night's ep broke my heart. This chapter is an interesting mix, I hope : some torture of Jules, and a few sweet Rose/Damon moments.

Thanks for the very kind reviews. They mean a lot to me. Also thank you for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts lists.

So, I've created a Damon and Rose Group on Yahoo. A place for any of us who like Damon and Rose to chat about the couple (or about either character), share our favorite Damon/Rose moments, and fanfic. The link is below. So sorry the link didn't come through right on the last chapter…

./group/DamonRose/

ROSE POV:

When we arrive at the old dungeon, Jules is unconscious. "Well this is boring," says Damon. He quickly unties the ropes, and replaces then with the metal chains. The time waiting for Jules to wake up is pleasantly spent making out. Finally her groans of pain distract us.

"Good. You're awake," Damon says, as I climb off his lap and smooth my shirt back into place.

"You're alive?" she says, looking at me.

"No thanks to you." I turn to Damon. "What did you have in mind first?"

"I started with burning Mason, but got distracted pretty quickly when Jeremy brought me the wolfsbane. Maybe I should work on the burning hot metal a bit more. Really see how much a werewolf can take."

"I like the idea of wolfsbane infused water," I admit. Soaking the ropes in wolfsbane was very clever. Inventive.

"No reason we can't do both, Beautiful. She does look a bit thirsty." He looks at the bottle of wolfsbane infused water still on the ground. "No wonder. She hasn't had anything to drink."

He walks over and picks up the bottle. "Open wide," he instructs, smiling that devilish smile I've come to love. She refuses. I walk over and take the bottle from him. Putting one hand on the back of her head, he uses the other to force her mouth open. I pour some of the water in. She tries to scream in pain, but only a strange gurggeling sound comes out since more water is pouring in. It spills down her, creating burns on her neck and chest. I then pour water over her hair, causing it to burn away in patches; what's left look terrible.

"Nice touch. I doubt Mason would find her beautiful now," Damon comments.

"I think that's enough water for now," I say, putting it back down, and sitting down again. I hate how weak I still feel.

"I'll get the fire started," he says.

While the fire heats the metal he uses the wolfsbane coated knife. No deep cuts. Just shallow ones that, judging from her groans and screams, hurt like Hell. And the wolfsbane on the knife keeps them from healing quickly.

Watching her get burned by Damon, even though she heals quickly, seems something like justice considering the days I spent burning with fever.

Eventually, Damon turns to me. "I think that's enough for today. Let's get you home. She's not going anywhere."

"Sounds good," I admit.

Stefan isn't at the Boarding House. Damon finds the note. "He's with Elena. So we have the place all to ourselves…"

We shower, separately, before I join him in bed. We make out for a while, then I nestle in close and fall asleep. I'm impressed with how patient Damon is being. I'll have to make it up to him once I'm feeling better…

It's Saturday, and everyone gathers at the Boarding House – including Alaric and Isobel. It's obvious that Elena is enjoying this chance to get to know her mother – now that Isobel has turned her emotions back on. The two make lunch – for Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric – and it's interesting to watch the interaction. Elena, wary, but wanting this so much. Isobel, happy at finally being with her daughter. Jeremy watches them carefully, clearly not wanting to see his sister hurt. There an interesting bitter sweet look in Alaric's eyes as he watches the two. Happy to have Isobel back, but maybe wishing he and Isobel could have a child of their own – something that can never happen now.

Sitting in Damon's lap I can almost forget Jules, Elijah, and Klaus. Almost. But I refuse to let them ruin a wonderful day, and try to focus on the moment. But I can't help but think how much Lexi would enjoy being here. She'd be gloating about Damon and I being together, and teasing Stefan. Trevor… still hurts too much to think about.

"Any chance I could talk you into a massage?" I ask Damon as he go up to his room.

"Maybe," he replies, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"I'd be very, very grateful," I promise him, leaning in to kiss his neck.

Moment later, I'm laying on my stomach on the bed in just my panties. The last of the soreness and tension melt away under his hands. It's a rare indulgence for me to allow myself to be pampered like this and I am enjoying every second of it. The feel of Damon's strong, but gentle, hands working over my body has all my senses alive in a way I don't ever remember feeling before – not in more than 500 years.

My body feels boneless by the time he tells me to turn over so he could work on my front. Convincing Damon to give me a massage was one of my more brilliant ideas, I decide as he massages my stomach. Feeling the evidence of Damon's desire for me, I move on top of him and began a night of making love.


End file.
